Tire sur la gâchette et fait un vœux
by SirineLovatic
Summary: Shane souffre de Schizophrénie depuis quelques années déjà, mais un soir il va faire une erreur inimaginable ! Est-ce que sa petite amie, Mitchie, va t-elle réussir à l'en empêcher ? (Smitchie)


**Résumé: Shane souffre de Schizophrénie depuis quelques années déjà, mais un soir il va faire une erreur inimaginable ! Est-ce que sa petite amie, Mitchie, va t-elle réussir à l'en empêcher ?**

**Blabla de l'auteur: Voici un petit O.S que j'ai traduit, mais ne t'inquiète pas Belle-sœur (Missy) ce n'est pas le défi que tu nous a lancer mdrr ! Pour connaitre l'auteur, rendez-vous en bas !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

- "Bon anniversaire à toi Shane." Se chuchota le jeune homme de 18 ans pour lui même.

Il se trouvait dans sa chambre dans un coin de la pièce dans les environs de minuit, la salle était sombre on ne voyait que la lumière de la lune qui apparaissait à la fenêtre. Saisissant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, le sang coulait des coupures profondes de ses bras ce qui faisait apparaître des taches de sang sur son Jean.

"Personne ne se soucie de toi" Une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête. Les hallucinations recommence à nouveau.

"Tais-toi..." Chuchote Shane la voix brisée.

"Tu es mieux mort !" reprit la voix d'un ton menaçant.

"Tais-toi... tais-toi... tais-toi..." Répond Shane au bord des larmes.

"Tu peux mourir, personne ne s'en préoccupera !"

Shane se leva hors du sol, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Assis là... tout seul, tenant dans sa main un pistolet noir. Il l'avait sortit en claquant le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Devant lui, au sol, se tenait ses médicaments de la schizophrénie et ses antidépresseurs à moitié vides.

Sortant de sa chambre il dévala les escaliers et sortit hors de la maison pour se réfugier dans les bois qui ce trouvait en face de sa maison.

Mitchie Torres monta les escaliers, dans la chambre de son petit ami, sachant qu'il serait toujours en train de prendre ses médicaments.

"Shane, je peux entrer ?" demanda Mitchie en frappant à la porte. Comme personne ne répondit elle tourna la poignet et ouvrit la porte pour trouver les boites que Shane a laissé au sol. "Shane ? Shane tu es là ?"

Mitchie commença à s'angoissait elle n'aurait pas dû le laissait seul ! "Pourtant il m'avait dit qu'il allait super bien !" songea Mitchie en fermant la porte.

Elle descendit l'escalier en colimaçon et regarda tout lieu où il pourrait être, quand elle vit la porte d'entrer ouverte, Mitchie commença à paniquer et sortit dans la nuit d'automne pour voir la forêt en face d'elle. Rapidement elle couru dans la direction de la forêt persuader qu'il soit à cette endroit.

Elle se trouvait maintenant au milieu de la forêt, courant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. son cœur battait de plus en plus vite quand elle s'entrava sur une branche. elle tomba et se retrouva à terre les cheveux devant son visage, elle leva la tête et aperçu Shane dos à elle.

Il se retourna vers le bruit qu'il avait entendu vit Mitchie à terre en train de se relever. Il avait la main près de sa tête tenant le pistolet noir, Le même que celui qui avait disparu de leur coffre-fort quelques jours avant, il s'apprêtait à tirer. Il pouvait sentir le canon de l'arme appuyée sur sa tête, son cœur menaçant d'échapper à sa poitrine.

"Tire sur la gâchette, personne ne s'en souciera." cria la voix qui se faisait entendre dans sa tête.

D'une main tremblante, il appuya difficilement, le doigt sur la gâchette...

"Shane ! Donne moi ce fusil !" Ordonna Mitchie en s'approchant de lui, Mais il recula.

"Non." Murmura t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Un coup de feu a fait écho tout au long de la forêt, qui était calme le moment précédant.

"Shane... SHANE !" cria Mitchie en courant pour le rattraper.

Le fusil tomba au sol qui était recouvert de feuille morte.

Elle le rattrapa pour l'empêcher de tomber avec fracas, elle l'allongea aussitôt et le regarda. Elle avait les yeux remplit de larmes qui ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour former un chemin sur ses joues.

Il ferma les yeux lentement et ne fit plus signe de vie...  
Il se trouva mort, dans les bras de son amant...

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà, Mon tout premier post ! :) (je vous rappelle que c'est une traduction (originale : Anglais) de l'auteur "XcookiexcutterxpopstarX". Rendez a mon prochain poste ;) **


End file.
